Leading The Way
by lovingrace
Summary: A-Z Oneshots of my favorite Peanuts couple, Lucy&Schroeder.
1. A: Arcade

_**Alright guys I'm back and yeah starting off a new story. So it turns out I'm worse at writing one-shots than I thought I'd be so I'm wooing to start off with my basic ABC's all the way through on this one. So enjoy and since today is 2012 and tomorrow is 2013 I hope you spend it great:)**_ **_One favor tho before you start reading okay? follow me on Instagram: _lovingrace__**

"Remind me again why you dragged me away from my piano?" I asked Lucy

"Because your parents said you haven't left your piano in over a week except to go to school or eat, I'm worried so I'm just trying to help" She said dragging me into a large building

"Since when have you ever worried about anyone but yourself?"

"Just be quiet until we get there"

'Good grief' it was bad enough she had literally dragged me out my house but now she was pulling me by my arm and she refused to tell me where we were going. I actually could recognize the large building as our town's mall but it didn't seem somewhere where Lucy would go. We were passing by tons of stores but not one were we going into.

"Are you even taking me anywhere?" I asked mad and confused

"Yes! We're here!" She said and opened a door leading to a dark room full if amazing colors

"Wow! What is this?"

"Arcade, I was guessing this is the kind of thing most guys are into and since I don't get bored here I thought it'd be a nice place for you to relax a while"

"Maybe..so you've been here before?" I asked

It was such a hidden little place in the mall that its be weird that anyone would even know about it or especially that someone like Lucy would be here.

"Actually Linus told me about this place, now no more talking come on let's play something"

And so she was dragging me by my arm again. I looked around and saw a lot of older guys all around practically addicted to what was on the screen. The ones who weren't focused on a screen were playing basketball games or table hockey. They seemed to be earning tickets or something.

"What are those tickets people are getting out of the games?" I asked

"Hmm oh those are just tickets you get when you beat a game or get a score high enough, you've seriously never been anywhere like this before?"

I shook my head feeling sort of embarrassed.

"Well if you earn enough you can trade them in for prizes at the front counter, I've been trying to save up for a stuffed animal but I usually waste the only tickets I get on the baby prizes because it takes forever"

"So where are we starting?" I asked her interrupting

"Skeeball, it's the easiest to start out with if you've never been" She said making her way through the crowd and stopped when she saw the tow lanes already occupied

"Move blockheads!" Lucy yelled and they ran away I'm guessing scared

"You don't always have to be so crabby you know" I said hoping she wouldn't start yelling at me

"But then I wouldn't get whatever I want whenever I want"

I rolled my eyes. She never listens to anyone, not even me. I got ready with a whole round of balls and began to throw them, hey I'm actually not that bad. I was actually throwing them into the highest hole! I looked out of the corner of my eye, Lucy didn't see to have as much luck as I was even though she had been here before. Once the game was done I earned 25 tickets and Lucy had 5.

"This game is messed up! Lets go to the basketball hoops, the more you get into the net the more tickets you earn" She yelled

We ended the game and yet again I had beat Lucy. Wow she was worse than anyone I'd known, for a good baseball player she wasn't exactly the most athletic person.

"You ok Lucy?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm not that great am I?"

"We'll you just need more practice I'm guessing" I said trying to sympathize for her, I think this is the first time I've actually seen Lucy admit she wasn't the greatest person in the world for once

"Schroeder how come you're so good?" She asked me catching me off guard

I didn't want to tell her about how when u wasn't playing my piano my dad took me to play sports with him. He'd never really wanted me to play the piano because he was always saying how it was really a 'mans game' like basketball or football. Lucy would probably just start laughing at me anyways.

"Beginners luck?" I lied

"Yeah that's probably it" She said but I knew that conversation was only over for now

"We'll come on I know a game you can't beat me at!" She yelled dragging me

Yeah that was more like the Lucy I was used to.

She dragged me all the way to the back of the room where the giant machines were. She pulled me in front of a giant multiplayer one that I'm guessing didn't have a name and was old and rusty.

"Umm should I even ask?"

"Well it's old but it's so much fun, come on let's play!"

I gave in to her childlike pleas and began to play. It was tough at first but I got the hang of it after a while. Lucy was actually really good at this game, better than she had been at the others so I relaxed and began to get sucked into the graphics on the screen. After a while the game was over but I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"I lost! That's not possible! I hate this!" She screamed leaving me alone at the arcade

What had I done? I don't really think I did anything bad or anything that should've offended Lucy. I felt bad for not telling her why I had been so good. I looked down and knew there was one thing I had to do before I left to go see what was wrong  
-

""Hey Lucy, feel better?" I asked sitting next to her her on a bench with my hands behind my back

"I'm fine I just don't understand how you were better than me already" She responded

"Well hey I got you something" I said trying to change the subject

"Really?"

"Yeah so close your eyes and hold out your hands"

She did as was told and I put my little gift in her hands, "You can open your eyes now"

She did and immediately looked down to see her hands. She gasped.

"Oh my god! You actually listened to me?" She asked me

"Yeah I did" I said, seeing how happy she was made me feel a lot better. I guess I loved seeing her like this. I had gotten her a small stuffed teddy bear with all the tickets i had won which id known she wanted. She seemed happy. Happy instead of mad which was rare unless she was at my piano before she started talking about marriage.

"Thanks" was all she said before hugging me, I put my arm around her and hugged her back

"So were coming back tomorrow right?" I asked

"Yeah and I'm I'm going to beat you next time" She responded


	2. B: Better

**Eyy another chapter, I'm on fire! Not one review yet I guess I'm getting better but not that much so I tried my best to make this one better than the last. Hope you enjoy it and please read & review! **

Just another regular Monday afternoon. I didn't even have to look up to know Lucy would be here soon like always. I didn't even bother to try to make her leave anymore. If anything she was the reason I was getting better, when I got mad I just tried new song pieces.

I heard somebody open our front door without even knocking and I instantly knew it was Lucy. Everybody else would have knocked or at least yelled something out but Lucy would never brother and my parents didn't mind. The loud blast from the door behind her confirmed what I had been thinking. She leaned herself up to my piano and I let her. I just kept playing until she began saying something.

"So how's it been Schroeder?"

"Just the usual" I responded while still playing

"Yeah that's what I've been thinking, everything's been so boring around here, how about we mix things up a bit today and make them a bit better"

I raised an eyebrow. Oh no what did she have in mind this time. Every time Lucy had one of her 'ideas' everything turned out for the worse instead of better like she kept insisting.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" I asked confused

"For starters instead of me leanings against your piano today how about I sit next to you"

"I don't really think that's a good idea" I said nervously

"Of course it is, I came up with it didn't I?" She said coming up next to me and motioning me to scoot over, I did little by little regretting this. She smoothed out her blue dress and sat next to me in front of my piano. We both shared half of it which made me even more nervous.

"Okay so now you can play again, lets see what happens" She finally said pleased

"Um Lucy I can't play just half of it everything is going to sound weird" I pointed out making her think a bit and as always coming up with a 'solution'

"Good because I actually wanted to show you something, remember the last time you sort of let me play your piano a bit"

"You mean the time you pushed me away from my piano claiming you could play it and needed up throwing it across the room because you actually couldn't" I cringed at the thought

"Yeah sure whatever we all remember it differently, well since that day I decided to practice a bit more at the piano so I wanted to play with you" She smiled proudly at me making me yet again nervous

I didn't want her to play my piano but ever since I started spending more time with Lucy it's been harder to say no to her. I decided not to say anything which I knew would backfire anyways but no words would come out of my mouth.

"Are you deaf?" She asked and then waved her arm in front of me, "Are you ok?" And when I didn't give her an answer again she began to touch the top of my piano.

"No don't!" I yelled making her stop smirking

"Ha! I knew that would work! Anyways really Schroeder I have been practicing and if you don't believe me just let me play some minor keys while you do the major ones please?" She asked showing me her gleaming eyes, I tried the best to word out a no but her eyes were a bit too powerful for me at the moment

"Fine" I responded rolling my eyes

"Thanks"

I looked to other side to look at what piece would be the easiest to play for a beginner. I finally picked one and opened it up for both of us. I was already used to playing without needing the piece in front of me to see but I thought maybe Lucy would need it. She smiled at my pick and I began to play slowly. She understood what part I was playing and went along with hers every time she needed to. She was better than I thought. Maybe she had been practicing. We ended on the same note and she started clapping.

"Wow Lucy that was a lot better than I thought it would be" I said congratulating her

"It was wasn't it I knew it" She said and I rolled my eyes at her again

We played another piece before my mother came and told Lucy that her parents had called and wanted he to go home already. We both looked at each other with disappointed expressions. We were actually having fun together for once.

"Wow I hadn't even noticed how late it was already and a school night, huh?" I began getting up and held out a hand to help her up. She took it gladly and when we let go we headed for the door.

"Yeah but it's fine I'll just come back tomorrow anyways" She responded making both of us laugh

I opened the door for her and for the first time in my life wisent outside with her closing the door behind us. She looked at me weirdly.

"Thinking of walking me home?" She asked surprised by my behavior as much as I was

"Nope maybe someday but today I just wanted to see that you got home okay even thought its just a couple of houses away" I answered smiling at her

"Oh okay and hey thanks for giving me a chance with your piano today it really meant a a lot to me" She said smiling back at me

"No problem, I should've trusted you anyways and you were actually really good we should do it again sometime" I said half asking and half hoping

"Yeah, bye" She said leaving the porch for the the sidewalk

I made sure she got to her home safe and then turned back to go back inside of my house. She had really great. She was getting a lot better.


	3. C: Cry

**_Yeah I noticed there are two other A-Z's about Lucy&Schroeder. I also noticed they never finished and it's been some time. They'll probably finish them later but I want to finish this one since I already started. I have everything planned out for each letter already so don't worry about me finishing. Hope you like this chapter, Read&Review!_**

"Recess!"

That was the one word that would make the whole world want to get up and dance! The word that would make the whole world cheer. The one word that would make my eyes open up in happiness. I looked over at Charlie Brown and he had the same expression as I had. We made a run for it and instantly began to our game of baseball. I looked around and saw familiar faces all around too like Linus, Sally, and Lucy. I began as pitcher and Charlie Brown stood to swing.

"Easy Out" I heard some kid yell behind me

I rolled my eyes. I never understood why people always had to be so mean to Charlie Brown. He was a really great friend to me and always had been. I continued anyways and threw the ball and as was said he didn't hit it. I threw another one and nothing.

"Sorry I'll try my best to hit this one" He yelled over at us

"Okay ready?" I asked

"Yeah"

I made sure to throw my best one yet and I still ended up missing throwing his baseball bad instead and almost injuring the person at 1st base.

"Hey watch out!" They screamed

Charlie Brown mouthed them an 'I'm sorry' and with slumped shoulders made his way to the very back with Linus. I felt bad for him but I had to pay attention to the game again. Lucy was up to bat and I knew she probably would hit the ball considering all the times she usually did. She looked over at me with the same look shed been giving me for years. Everyone began to make little comments. I got mad but stay focused anyways.

"Ready?" I asked her knowing the tone in my voice was with pure madness

"Of course" She said smugly

I threw the ball and as a surprise she missed it by a long shot. She got an expression and started yelling at me like it had been my fault.

"Can't you throw! What's the matter! That ball was way too slow pitched!" She yelled making a scene in front of everyone

I try to calm myself down but couldn't so instead I just asked her the same question, "Ready?"

"Whatever and try to throw the ball faster this time!" She yelled yet again

That was it! I did like I was told by her and threw the ball the fastest I could. Yeah it was really fast but maybe a little bit too fast. She missed it. It hit her face right on the nose. I could hear the hit and then hear her bat hit the ground while she began holding her nose. I stood there at the plate in shock. What had I done? Lucy looked like she was about to cry but she ran away instead. Of course it was like Lucy to not want anyone to see her cry, that just showed how tough she was. Linus being her brother immediately ran in after her. It took me a while but I began to run too.

What did I do? It wasn't like me to loose my temper with anyone even Lucy. Especially Lucy. I hated myself for this. Lucy was the last person in the world I would even think about hurting. I ran quicker until I found Linus standing outside of a door. The girls restroom. Of course.

"Hey how is she?" I asked nervously

"Not that you would care but I tried knocking and I don't thin she wants anyone in there" He responded with a hurt expression. I guess the next person to me that this would hurt the most was Linus. He really did care for his sister.

"I do care, look let me prove it, I'm going in"

"Fine I guess but I warned you already, I'm not sure if you'll make it out"

"I'll take my chances" I said pushing the door just a little to make sure there were no other girls in there doing things I shouldn't be seeing. The coast was clear so I let myself in.

Immediately I saw her at the corner closest to the door on my left. She was sitting down holding a tissue up to her nose. She was crying. Oh I wanted to beat myself up at that moment right then and there. I don't think I'd ever seen Lucy cry and I knew it was hard for her. It hurt me just as much as her.

"Lucy?" I asked and took a seat next to her, to my surprise she looked up but didn't bother to yell at me, just looked back down and started crying again.

"Lucy I am so so sorry" I told her pleading

"It's fine" She sort of whispered but I understood

"No it's not I shouldn't have gotten mad just because you were and throwing that ball the way I did was way out of hand"

"Schroeder I said its fine" She repeated again but I knew it wasn't. I got up from where we were sitting and she stopped crying leaving behind red puffy eyes. She eyed me a bit weird wondering what I was doing and I knelt down on broth knees in front of her.

"Let me see your nose" I told her

"It hurts and I'm pretty sure it's broken" She said looking back down

"I don't care I want to see it"

She looked uncertain but after about a minute she gave up knowing I wasn't going to leave her alone until she showed me her nose. She took away the tissue slowly. I shivered. Her nose was defiantly broken and that made me want to cry but I went on anyways.

"Does it hurt when you touch it?" I asked looking at her and then her nose again

"A lot"

"Then I apologize in advance" I said and she looked at me uncertain but before she could block her nose again I kissed it. Just like that I kissed her nose.

"Are you completely insane?" She asked both happy but with a bit of pain I was guessing

"Probably" I said chuckling a bit knowing that by the next day she would be talking about this to everyone and annoying me about 'kissing her'

"Thanks" She said completely ending her crying and started smiling


	4. D: Dance

_**First of all I would like to thank AA for yay first nice review on here. You brought me hope that I really needed to continue this story. Thanks tons:) Ok and I'm actually kings of proud of this chapter so enjoy!**_

Go to the dance' they said. 'It'll be fun' they said. Well so far this had been anything but fun. I was sitting at a table with Linus and Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown was going on and on about the little red haired girl and why she wouldn't want to dance with him. Linus was deciding wether or not he should go dance with Sally seeing as his chances of dancing with any other girl were slim. I had already had three girls come up to me and ask to dance but my response had been the same to all of them, 'no'.

"What if I go dance with Peppermint Patty and the little red haired girl sees me and thinks I don't want to dance with her?" Charlie Brown asked worried

"I say you you should just go dance with Peppermint Patty, she's been looking at you all night" I suggested

"She has? You know what I'm going to go ask her right now, thanks Schroeder" He responded heading Peppermint Patty's way

I saw Charlie Brown make his way over. I saw him say something nervously to Peppermint Patty and her face brightened up like Christmas. They began dancing and Snoopy joined them with Marcie so she would feel alone.

"They look so happy and I'm still wondering wether to ask Sally to dance" Linus said looking down

"Come on, she asked you twice already, everybody can see you like her even though you say you don't"

"I never said I don't like her, I just said I wasn't her Sweet Babboo" He pointed out

"Then what are you waiting for?" I asked confused

"You're right I'm going to go ask her to dance with me"

Linus made his way over to Sally who was sitting alone at a table. She too like Peppermint Patty went happy and I could hear from where I was sitting that she had said, "Of course I will my Sweet Babboo." Linus didn't even brother to correct her this time, just roll his eyes and they just began dancing.

I saw everybody else enjoying themselves. Yeah it made me really happy that both of my best friends had found their perfect girl to dance with but I felt kind of bad not being so happy now. Not that I would've said yes to any of the other girls that had asked me. They were all so shallow and they got mad that I didn't want to be in a relationship with anyone of them. This is what I was thinking of when yet another girl came up to me.

"Hey you want to dance?" She asked

"Nope" I responded not bothering to look up

"Come on Schroeder" That voice sounded familiar and I knew who it was. I looked up to see who it was and I noticed I was right. Lucy.

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't dance, you know that already"

"You danced with me that day we were learning for Peppermint Patty's party"

"Yeah but you were practically begging me"

"So you want me to beg you again? In this dress?" She pointed at her dress a bit disappointed

She did look stunning. Her hair was straight instead of in curls like usual. She had it running down either side of her face with a silver brooch holding back her bangs. She had a silver knee high length dress that tightened along her waist showing how skinny she actually she was while the bottom part flowed around freely. She was wearing flat sliver shoes. Smarter than most of the other girls who had brought heels and were falling around or taken them off already.

"No you don't have to beg me" I told her

"Then will you dance with me?" She asked me again but this time taking my arm and making me stand up instead of sitting.

"Fine, one dance and that's it and I warned you already that I can't dance" I listed looking her right in the eye

"Promise" She agreed pulling me over to the dance floor. I saw Charlie Brown and Linus showing me a big thumbs up and I shrugged it off. I didn't want them to think this was more than a one time deal. Of course though when we got there they immediately ended the fast paced song with a slow romantic one.

"Lucy, you sure you don't want to wait for another song to play?" I asked her nervously

"No, I like this one, you'll like it too don't worry"

I sighed in defeat. She put her arms around my neck and I began to get a bit confused. I had been asked to dance by girls before but I had never really danced with one before. I looked around and noticed the guys had their arms around the girls waist. I thought about it a while but decided to put my arms around her waist. I noticed I accidentally stepped her shoes by not looking.

"Ow" I heard her say trying to whisper probably hoping I wouldn't hear

I stepped on her again accidentally,"Ow" I heard whisper again even quieter

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to dance with someone who won't hurt you every five seconds" I asked sadly

"No I really want to dance with you and ill get used to it sooner or later don't worry" She responded

I was really surprised she hadn't called me a blockhead after that. She was actually being really nice about all of this. I tried my best to stay with the beat but I accidentally stepped on her shoes again. I expected her to yell at me but instead she looked up at me and back down. She leaned her head on my chest and let it stay there. I actually let her stay there too.

We stayed like that a while. Every time I stepped on her she would just start humming and forget about it. The music ended a lot too soon she let go of me. I let go to but I was a bit disappointed.

"You know maybe it won't kill me to dance another one" I said shyly

"Maybe not but it'll kill me" She said taking off her shoes and revealing her red toes after all the stepping they had gone through

"Oh I'm so sorry about that I did warn you though" I said chuckling a bit

"Yeah you did, you know what I want to dance again too just let me drop my shoes off somewhere first" She walked away taking her shoes

I looked at her leave her shoes and make her way back over to me. She had a smile on her face and knowing I'm the one that caused it made me glad. Maybe dancing wasn't that bad as long as you have the right partner.


	5. E: Enemies

**_Alright so not one of my best works but hey you can't please everyone. So sorry it took me a week to write it, not only did school start but I've been having serious writers block. Anyways because of school my updates won't be as frequent but I'm still determined on finishing this story so enjoy:))_**

"So Schroeder can I ask you something?"

I kept playing my piano but looked up a Lucy. She had the back of her head facing towards me instead of looking at me. I looked back down and kept playing. Usually when Lucy asked me a question it had to do with marriage or love. Neither which I wanted to talk about any time soon.

"Schroeder?" She asked again

"You're going to ask anyways so you might as well"

"Yeah you're right so I wanted to ask what I am to you"

It didn't sound like the usual 'Do you think we'll ever get married Schroeder' or 'Do you think musicians ever fall in love with pretty girls Schroeder?'. It made me nervous when she asked questions like this though.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously

"I mean what am I to you? Are we best friends or friends or enemies..?" She spoke the last one a bit quieter and slower than the other two.

So that's what this was about? She thought we were enemies? What made her think that? I thought I was nice to her considering how much she had annoyed me during the years. I guess I could've been a bit more gentle when I pushed her off my piano all those years. Or when I yelled at her to leave me alone. Maybe I had sent signals meaning we were enemies.

"We're not enemies" I answered her question

I heard her give a sigh probably of relief from the sound of it but I knew this conversation wasn't over just yet.

"Are we friends?" She asked a lot happier

I had to think about that one. I wasn't really sure how to answer that. I didn't feel like we were exactly friends but I didn't hate Lucy either. We had known each other since I moved here. She saw e play the first time I got my toy piano. Sure she annoyed me just about everyday but she was the only person who celebrated Beethoven's Day with me. Not even my parents did. I didn't know exactly what to say and Lucy noticed.

"You hesitated" She turned around and stopped my playing so I would look her in the eyes

"No I didn't I was just about to answer"

She crossed her arms and looked at me, "So what's your answer?"

"I..." That's all that came out. I couldn't think of anything but one little letter. I could see where this was going before it ever went.

"So if we aren't friends then maybe we are enemies" She yelled and got up. I stayed on the ground trying to keep my gaze with her the best I could. She looked as if I'd shot her or something. She walked to the door and left slamming the door extra loud.

I was confused. It had been a long day today. Why couldn't I have just told her we were friends. Or what I had thought before. I had never really been good with feelings because I didn't talk to many people. I felt like this time though I had to do something.

*Knock Knock*

Yeah you could just see the irony of me going to Lucy's house instead of her going to mine. The only difference though was that I did knock and she would let herself in.

"You have two hands that work blockhead!" I heard Lucy yell from inside

Alright. That hurt. I let myself in and was welcomed to Lucy on her couch while flipping through channels on the TV with her remote.

"Hey Lucy"

"Emph" She sort of mumbled not paying attention to me but the TV. I made my was over to where she was sitting and I took the remote from her. Before she could say anything I turned off the TV and put the remote over my head the highest it would go so she couldn't reach it.

"Give it back you blockhead!" She yelled jumping up to reach but we both knew I was about a head taller than she was so it wouldn't happen anytime soon

"Not until you listen to what I have to say"

"I don't really care what it is you have to say!"

'Good grief' This was harder than I thought. With every word she said it was like she was trying to hurt me on purpose. I let her go on a couple of minutes until she said all I thought she would say.

"..And I don't even know what I see in you" She ended

"Maybe it's because I'm a musician or I can be nice around people or one of the other thousand things you've said to me since we've known each other since we were kids"

She rolled her eyes so I continued.

"You know when I first met you I really hated you. You were mean and you loved to scream at me only because you wanted to get my attention. You were also rude and another thing-" I started off not being able to stop

"You point?" She asked burying her head inside of her hands.

"Oh yeah, we'll since then I've realized you're actually not too bad..all the sure you're a bit crabby but who isn't. We're not enemies and were not friends. I guess were just more. I don't know exactly but it's great what I have with you" I told her a bit afraid

She looked at me to see if I was serious. When she got her answers she stood up from the couch and have me a great hug.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that" She whispered

"Lucy I'm not really the hugging type"

"And I'm fine with that" She blurted out not letting go

I practically ripped her hands off of me. I waved a small goodbye and I left for my house. Wow this had been amazing but next time Lucy wouldn't let go no matter how hard I tried. I had felt everything I said to her. Why was this so hard?


	6. F: Flavors?

**Wow I know it's been over a week but Ive seen busy. I get homework everyday and a new project just about every dathank think this is going to be my first story that I mention everybody that reviews me because I think I'm making progress and I that's thanks to you guys. So the people that have reviewed me and I haven't thanked yet are supersexyghotmew95 and k0k02417. Thanks and enjoy!**

I understood we lived in a small town and that basically everybody knew everybody but that didn't mean my mom had to go make friends. With Lucy's mom.

Lately Lucy and I had been getting closer. Usually anybody would say that getting a new friend was a good thing but something about becoming friends with Lucy made my stomach feel queasy. Now with our moms becoming closer and closer too my mom had me leave the house more often while she went to Lucy's house so she could talk to her mom. Today was no exception.

"Hey Schroeder" I heard Linus and Rerun yell from their room they shared, my mom made her way to the living room where their mom already was and they began gossiping. I made my way to Linus and Rerun's room. I came in and saw they were playing video games.

"Hey guys" I stared at the screen

"Want to join us?" Rerun asked pointing to a spare controller

"I'd love-" I began but was interrupted by Lucy sticking her head through the room

"Actually you guys I already have plans with Schroeder" She smiled and just as quickly pulled my arm and headed towards the kitchen

"Good grief! Since when do we have 'plans'?" I questioned her and she rolled her eyes

"So maybe we don't have plans for say but I was sort of hoping we could make some, last time you came here you were avoiding me so this time I got you before you could make any excuses"

Yeah last time I came to her house I tried using the excuse that we Linus and I couldn't pause the game we were playing so I didn't have to talk to Lucy. I just didn't want to talk to her about how lately I'd been feeling different around her. I guess there wasn't any escaping today though.

"So what are we going to do then?" I asked

"Well I was planning to just sit here and talk but being in the kitchen makes me hungry so how about we make something to eat?" Lucy suggested

"What do you have in mind to make?"

She didn't respond right away but got up instead and headed to her fridge. She seemed to be going through a few thing until I heard her let out a 'Yes!'.

"How do you feel about ice cream sundaes?" She asked in a tone so excited I couldn't say no

"Sounds good" I told her and she let out a giant grin

She came back to the table I was sitting on and she put down two tubs of ice cream. One of them was chocolate and the other was vanilla. She left again but this time got on her tip toes to reach the cabinets. She came back and forth bringing to the table sour gummy worms, gummy bears, whipped cream, sprinkles, chocolate syrup, m&m's, cookie bits, cherries, etc.

"Do you guys have a party every day or something!?" I asked knowing my mouth was hanging open

"No but I know I make the best ice cream sundaes in this whole city, I just love for them to have everything on them and its all worth it once I start eating it" She beamed at what had been put on the table

"Wow so if you're such an expert on ice cream, what's you're favorite flavor?" I smirked

"I guess I like vanilla, it's plain and I really love how creamy it is" She explained while going over to her counter and getting two bowls, two spoons, and two giant spoons for scooping the ice cream and toppings

"Yeah that's my favorite too, weird huh?"

The question was mostly directed to me. I had always loved vanilla ice cream. It was the creamiest of all the ice creams and the most natural so you didn't have to worry about what was in it other than natural frozen milk. It made sense it was Lucy's favorite too.

"Alright take a bowl and start pouring anything you want in it" She said handing me one of the two bowls and one of the two giant scooping spoons.

I saw as she poured two scoops of vanilla and one chocolate ice cream. I did the same and we began putting big amounts of our favorite toppings and small amounts of our least favorite. I noticed there weren't any nuts but skipped the thought for now. Once we were done we looked at our masterpieces ready to eat.

"I've got to say Lucy you know how to make a great sundae!" I told her which to she handed me a smaller spoon and we bang digging in

"So no nuts?" I let out a small laugh

I looked over to see what she would say but instead of letting out some witty comment she was looking down at her sundae. Lucy never did anything like that so this was awkward.

She looked up at me and finally responded, "I'm allergic"

"That's not something to be embarrassed of Lucy you know, a lot of people are"

"But girls like me can't have anything like that, if people found out I had a weakness imagine-" She began but I interrupted with my laughter, I tried to stop after she gave me a 'I'm going to hurt you' look but I couldn't stop

"What's so funny!?" She yelled at me

"Sorry I just can't believe how you think you have to act tough, you're a great person without having to be something you aren't even though you are a bit crabby" I pointed out

"You think I'm a great person?" She asked as if that was the only thing she'd heard me say

"Good grief" I rolled my eyes

Once I said that there was no way of erasing it from Lucy's head or taking it back. She was a great person but I didn't want her knowing that I thought that or shed start thinking thoughts. That made my stomach do a flip and I got the feeling I usually felt with Lucy around back. I started to change the subject before she would question me even more.

"So this is really delicious Lucy, I'm glad that you suggested making them" I pointed at my just about done bowl of ice cream

"You're welcome" She smiled and we finished

We sat in comfortable silence after and we both smiled. I started feeling my stomach again and this time I was just hoping it was from the ice cream but I knew it wasn't. I was relieved when I heard my mom call for me about leaving.

"Guess I'm going" I told her getting up "Bye!"

"Bye Schroeder, we'll have to do this later!" I heard her quickly yell before I closed her front door behind me

Maybe today hadn't been that bad. I guess it wasn't so bad coming over to Lucy's and I knew it was going to happen more often with my mom and hers being friends. I wanted to make another sundae too 'Lucy' style. In a way vanilla meant more to me than before. It was our flavor.


	7. G: Gym

**_Eyy my amazing and understanding readers. I know it's been some times since I updated but school work is literally killing me. I only sleep about three hours. Today I was really sick and I thought that updating a story would be something I could do but it's a bit shorter than what I usually write so I apologize. Oh and thanks for the reviews on my last chapter by IJustwannaWritestories, k0k02417, AA, and Fiddlegirl. _**

Why did gym even have to exist in school? Unless you wanted to become an Olympic champ or an actual gym teacher then there was no point in taking it! I guess it's obvious that I'm not rally that great at it and then they had to make it ten times worse by putting the girls in here to watch us fail.

"Schroeder!" Oh and did I mention Lucy had gym the same the period I did?

I saw her coming towards me with Sally on one side of her and Peppermint Patty on the other. I was standing still hoping there was another Schroeder in the room but I knew there wasn't. Luckily Charlie Brown and Linus were here with me so I wasn't the only one tortured.

"So coach says we have to run laps today and we need partners.." Sally told us as sweetly as possible

"And?" Linus asked her already knowing what she was going to ask

"Does my Sweet-Babboo want to ask a special girl to run with him?" She looked at him with gigantic eyes and looking at Linus I knew what two things he was going to say

"I am not your Sweet-Babboo!" He practically yelled, "And sure I guess we could run together"

I think the whole gym heard as Sally jumped up and down clapping her hands cheering and finally taking Linus by the hand on one side of the gym. I laughed to myself a little. I was taken back into another conversation though that was going on with Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty in front of me.

"Sure Peppermint Patty, lets go" Charlie Brown started walking while you could see Peppermint Patty practically melting on the gym floor.

"So that leaves us, huh?" Lucy hinted inching closer and closer towards me

I began walking without her but I heard her catching up towards me. Soon we were walking in sync together and I knew that as soon as she'd catch her breath she'd start talking to me again. It's like she always has something to say, it's something interesting about her but I could live without it sometimes.

"So Schroeder, do you ever think we'll have a future together?" She asked me putting on a gigantic smile that made me cover my face with my hands, I thought she stopped talking about this years ago

"I don't mean getting married, I mean do you think we'll always be friends?" She quickly asked after looking at my reaction

That took me by surprise. Lucy, not talking about marriage? Hadn't that always been her #1 goal? I guess she had been maturing after all. These last few days that I'd spent with her had been great, I guess that's why I was so confused.

"You know, I do think we'll always be friends, as long as you're not constantly interrupting me while I play my piano like you used to" I told her trembling at the thoughts of her always running my playing but then laughing because there were great times every now and then

"Ahh but you love it when I annoy you" Lucy smirked at me

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes looking ahead noticing we still had a couple of minutes left in gym.

"Why don't we make this interesting? If I can run run ten laps around the gym in five minutes then you agree that you love it when I annoy you"

"Ten laps in five minutes? That's basically impossible, go ahead" I gestured her to start running already knowing she wouldn't even come close to ten

"Never underestimate the motivation of a girl in love" She said winking at me and began running

I felt my heart beat a bit weird for a second but watched the time nonetheless. She was going literally at lightning speed. I'd never seen her run like that before. Soon she was done with all ten laps at 4 minutes and 36 seconds.

"How did you do that?" I asked with eyes wide

"Never underestimate me" Lucy said smiling smugly

"I'll keep that in mind from now on" I told her holding my arms up in defense

"Lucy, that was amazing!" I heard Sally yell from a couple of feet away running towards us with Linus fast on her heels "I didn't know you could run so fast"

"That's my sister for you" Linus said playfully punching Lucy on the arm until she gave him a death glare

Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty soon came along to awe at Lucy.

"Wow, I still can't believe I saw that" Peppermint Patty high-d her and clapped

"So now that you're all here, Schroeder wasn't there something you were going to tell me if I completed the ten laps in five minutes?" Lucy grinned

I took a step back knowing exactly what I had said. I sighed and began to talk.

"I really do love it when you annoy me, Lucy" I said a bit shyly

"That's all I wanted to hear" Lucy smiled and for a second I think I actually saw her blush a little bit

"Aww" The others chorused ruining a moment that Lucy and I could of possibly had. Who knew gym class was actually a romantic class?


End file.
